Heart on the line
by newgirlcrazy98
Summary: What happens when Jess becomes horribly sick when they go camping? Will Nick be able to handle Jess in the hospital? Will she survive?
1. heart on the line

fan fiction of what i want to happen in "thanksgiving lll" should i continue please let me know what you thought enjoy

oh and i don't own new girl or any characters

"Jess!" Nick called shaking the limp body of his girlfriend. "Jess?" nick asked more controlled than before. She had been fine a second ago and now she was lying on the floor with no expression on her face and closed eyes. " Cece call and ambulance Jess needs help!" he wailed in the direction of camp, which was less than fifty feet from where she had fallen.

Cece didn't question Nick or even go to see what the fuss was about as soon as she heard the panic in Nicks voice she new it was serious. All she could do was sprint towards her phone, which was in her tent, and pray that the ambulance arrived quickly.

Nick sat with Jesse's head lying on his lap crying and speaking to her softly even though he knew that she probably couldn't hear him. "Your going to be ok Jess the ambulance will be hear soon and then they can help you." with tears rolling down his face, he gently listened to her heartbeat, the only thing that could calm him down.

Cece came around the corner and sore Nick with Jess; she closed her eyes to stop the tears from escaping. She knew that Nick loved Jess with all his heart but, even if you didn't know them you could see it; the only thing was they didn't have the guts to tell each other. Cece was snapped out of her staring by the sound of Nick sobbing, she ran to sit down next to him. When he didn't even lift his head to look at Cece she started to panic "Nick what happened? You need to tell me so I can help" as she placed her hand on his shoulder he flinched and pulled away "Nick I…"

"Don't … this was my chance Cece I was going to tell her…" nick stopped and stated to sob harder

"Tell her what Nick?"

" That… that I …"

"Nick its me please tell me."

"I love her … I've known it for so long but I've been to selfish to tell her and now I might not even get a chance to!"

"Nick you know that's not true she's going to be fine you and I know her better than anyone… she's a fighter and she fights for the people she loves"

All Nick could do was hope that Cece was right. After all the love of his life was lying in his arms motionless what else could he do?

-ness-

The ambulance came and took one look at Nicks face. By this time his lips were chapped and all the colour was gone from him. They told him to get in the back of the ambulance and they would put Jess on a stretcher and would join him in a second.

As the seconds ticked by without Jess, Nick started to think what his life would be like without Jess and all he could come up with was black. Black, the colour of loneliness and nothingness. That's what his life would be nothing, insignificant. That's when he realised that Jess was the thing that motivated him to get up in the morning and told him to go to work. With out her he wouldn't be able to survive.

As they pushed the stretcher in to the back of the ambulance, Nick took a second to consider her face. It was paler than normal with a big oxygen mask attached to her lips that where no longer red but blue. He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead " I love you Jessica, please without you, my life… is not worth living."

Tears rolled down his cheeks as the ambulance started to move with sirens whirling.

-ness-

Nick sat in Jess's room holding her hand a praying for this nightmare to be over. She had been out for a little over fourteen hours with no sign of emerging from her deep slumber. Nick sat by her side no matter what holding her hand and kissing her forehead every so often. He had been awake for the last twenty-four hours and it was starting to take a toll on him.

When he opened his eyes again it was because he heard a groan coming from Jess. Quickly he jumped up and straightens himself out before sitting back down in the same place he had originally been and takes her hand.

As she opened her eyes all nick could do was breath a sigh of relief.

"Nick?"

"Jess thank god your ok," he said before leaning over and kissing her passionately on the lips. He had forgotten what she tasted like and never wanted to stop, until he heard her yelp.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh its nothing its just I'm in the hospital with wires coming out of me from every angle. What happened? I'm kind of disorientated right know"

"Wait you don't remember?"

"No! The last thing I remember was sitting on the bench with you at camp!"

"Jess you passed out, you've been out for eighteen hours!"

"Wait what?"

"Jess I was so worried I though I had lost you." Nick said trying to hold back the tiers that were threatening to spill.

"Hey I'm ok know, why are you crying" Jess said concerned and reached up to pull him closer so he was looking in her eyes.

"Nick have you been sitting there the hole time?" all Nick could do was nod "Have you slept at all?" Nick shook his head.

"How was I supposed to sleep with you in that bed looking the way you did?"

As soon as the words left Nicks mouth he felt her lips meet his. It was the most passionate kiss that he had ever experienced which yes, caused him to see through time and space. When Jess pulled back Nick looked her in the eyes and said the words that had longed to leave his lips for a year know. "I love ya Jess." And with that Jess started to cry.

"Wait Jess I didn't mean to upset you I just…"

"No Nick these are tears of joy I … I love you too and I have done for a very long time" and they kissed again.

They broke apart as a nurse walked in "I can see your feeling much better" she said smiling.

"Yes thanks I'm still a little dizzy though" Jess didn't remove her eyes from Nick, they were both to caught up in each other to care what the nurse was saying.

"Right, so I know you will be pleased to hear that both the heartbeats are strong and there is no long term damage."

Jesses eyes snapped up and went wider than ever before. " I'm sorry but did you just say both the heartbeats as in plural heart beets?" she asked very calmly." Yes that's correct you and the little one are both fine so don't look so shocked!" with that the nurse left.

Jess turned to look at Nick again who seemed to be frozen in position. Finally after what felt like forever in silence Nick took out his phone and then looked at Jess.

"Call Sadie."


	2. impossible

"That's impossible."

"Yes completely "

"I mean we use double protection"

"It must be a mistake"

The conversation between Nick and Jess continued like this for a further hour until Sadie showed up.

"So sorry you guys I had to get out of a few things before I could get here now what's wrong with Jess" Sadie asked in a concerned voice.

"Ummm actually we were hoping that you could help us there because…. Well… I um…"

"She's pregnant." Nick finished for Jess who was still in a state of shock.

"What?" Sadie laughed, "I'm sorry I though you just said she was pregnant!"

"He did." Jess said.

Sadie's laughter continued until she looked up at Nicks face and realised they were serious. "That's… wow…ok…I urr" Sadie struggled to find words to fit the situation. "Give me a minuet I'm going to go and find equipment to have a look at you Jess." And she left.

Once again silence coated the room. Nick sat awkwardly on his chair not moving or making eye contact with Jess, and Jess lay in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling. _I'm pregnant how did this happen!? We never… and I didn't forget to… IT'S JUST IMPOSSIBLE! _

"_She cant be I mean we were so carful! Ok nick don't freak out, she might not be. It could just be a screw up!" _as this raced through Nicks mind images of them fighting and arguing came in to his head. He had to tell her he was there for her no matter what or he could lose her. "Jess I just want to say…"

"I know Nick," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Right" Sadie said as she re-entered the room this time with a nurse at her side pulling along a machine. " Jess I'm going to scan you and then we will know for sure ok?"

Jess nodded and Sadie started to pull up her hospital gown. "This is going to be cold." Jess didn't react to her words nor the gel being squeezed on to her stomach.

"Ok are you ready." Sadie asked Nick and Jess. They both looked at each other before nodding.

Sadie placed what looked like a probe to Nick on Jess's stomach and started to move it around in circles.

Jess just stared directly at Nick the whole time, as she felt the movement on her skin she started to cry, she didn't want to lose him, she couldn't.

Nick saw the tears falling from her eyes. He leaned over and placed a hand on her face and wiped the tears away while whispering in her ear "I love you Jess I'm not leaving you for anything. No more running" as he pulled away Jess grabbed his hand in order to keep him from removing it from her face and kissed it.

"Well Jess your not pregnant." Sadie announced in a monotone

Jess sighed in relief and closed her eyes but when she heard a small cry from Sadie, she opened her eyes to find that both her and Nick where in tears.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked as she felt the sting in the back of her eyes build up.

"You… you… you have a tumour Jess" Sadie cried.

All Jess could do was turn her head to Nick and cry.


	3. No more

"Get out." Jess said in a calm voice. "Please all of you just get out!" Nick places his hand on Jess's shoulder in order to calm her down but she pulled away and looked in to his eyes " please." She whispered and tears stated to role down her cheeks. Nick nodded and stood up to leave.

"Jess you need someone in here with you, we will all leave but let Nick stay… It will be good for him to stay with you." Sadie pleaded with Jess.

"Jess I will just sit here I wont touch you or say anything. I just want to be here." Nick blinked back his tears, as he looked Jess in the eye once more and saw the pain and hurt on her face.

"Okay" she whispered and she turned her head away. She had a tumour. She had Cancer. Everything was perfect why did this have to happen? What had she done to deserve this? She had to ask.

Nick sat next to Jess, eyes closed. She took a second to consider his face, it was pail and hurt was plain to see. Jess reached out and took his hand. Nick turned his head and opened his eyes. All he saw was Jess, his Jess with tear stained cheeks and a scared expression on her face. "I'm so sorry Jess." The words left his mouth before his brain could second-guess him.

Jess sobbed out loud and turned away from Nick dropping his hand in the proses. Taking a deep breath she said " Don't feel like you have to stay with me. Who would want to be with the sick girl anyway?" she let out a staggered breath and continued, " if you leave now I wont be upset… this is your easy way out… take it."

As her words sunk in the only thought Nick had was _no she needs you now more than ever. No more running._

Nick stood up and walked around the bed so that her face was in his direction and leaned over so he could whisper in her ear "I don't care if your sick Jess. I love you, that's all that matters to me. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. I'm not running, not like my Dad would, not anymore! Because the one thing in this world that makes me happy needs me more than ever."

Nick felt a great relief after he had finally been able to express his feelings for Jess and as he gazed down at Jess he could see she was too. "I love you" fell out of Jess's mouth and then she leaned up and kissed him gently. The kiss was different to any of there previous kisses, it was more tender and full of unsaid emotion. As they pulled away from each other Nick put his hand on Jess's face and used his thumb to wipe away the tears ever falling down her face.

"We can do this, ok? We will and then we can forget this ever happened." Nick said. Jess nodded and closed her eyes _easier said than done. _


	4. everything was going so well

Jess was in the hospital for a further week until they told her she could go home. While she was in the hospital they performed a biopsy, they told her that the results would be in by the end of the week and they would give them a call.

"Why haven't they called?" Jess questioned pacing up and down the kitchen.

"Jess calm down! They probably haven't even got the results yet, it's only been a week." Nick told her trying to pull her to a near by stool so that her pacing would stop, but she just pulled away and continued.

"Why wouldn't they call? Do they even understand how hard it is to know you have cancer? What if its because…"

"JESS!" nick screamed. Jess was quiet and just stared at nick shocked at his outburst. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry it's just…"

Nick got up and walked to his room and shut the door. _Does she not understand how hard this is form me? Stop it nick this isn't about you its about Jess its just how she copes with it, you have to be strong for her. _

His thoughts were disturbed by a quiet nock on the door. He knew it was Jess.

"Come in." Nick said softly. Jess entered with tear stained cheeks, nick instantly felt guilty, as he knew it was his fault. "Jess I'm so sorry I just…"

"I know nick its ok." She said and sat next to nick on his bed. Nick wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. " I'm sorry, I know this is as hard for you to deil with. Don't feel like you have to bottle it all up Nick, you know you can talk to me." Jess said

"I'm sorry I made you cry Jess. I didn't mean to shout at you." Jess looked at Nicks face and shook her head.

"That's not why I'm upset Nick. I'm upset because you didn't tell me you were upset. Just because I'm sick doesn't mean that you can't talk to me. If your upsets about something the chance are that I'm upset about the same thing." Jess said and squeezed Nick tighter.

Then the phone started to ring. They both looked at it as it shrilled. All the colour drained out of jess's face, she looked so scared.

"You can do this Jess. We can do this together." Nick whispered with a small smile.

Jess took the phone in her hand and answered it with a shaky voice

"Hello?"

"Hello can I speak to Ms Day please?"

"Um yes… that's me."

"Ms Day could you come down to the hospital? The doctor would like to speak it you. He advised that you bring someone with you. Nick Miller? Is he around?"

"Yes he is… I um…I will be there in about and hour if that's ok?"

"That would be great. Thank you we will see you in a hour." With that she hung up.

"What did they say?" nick said in a worried voice.

Jess was still in shock when Nick spoke. _Why couldn't the doctor tell me over the phone like he said he would?_

"Jess?" Nick questioned

"Yes… oh they told me he wants to talk to me face to face." Jess said coming out of her daydream.

"Okay so when?" nick asked

"An hour. Oh and they said that you have to come." Jess said with pleading eyes.

"Jess I wouldn't miss this for anything." Nick said and kissed her to reassure her he would be there." Come on we better get going."

-ness-

The car journey was long and the closer to the hospital they got the more the butterflies in jess's stomach started to wake. The only thing keeping her in check was the welcome hand on her leg. Nick always knew how to calm her down, which was good at times like this.

As they stopped the car in the car park nick looked jess in the eyes and asked "Are you ready?"

Jess just closed her eyes and answered with "As ready as I'll ever be."

"hey," nick said placing his hand on the side of her face "I'm here for you alright?"

"Yeah I know."

They got out the car and went to the reception desk, they were told to go and wait outside the doctor's office. They sat for about five minuets before being shown in to a small dark office; they were informed that the doctor would be with them in a minuet.

With in literally a minuet the doctor was there. "Sorry about the wait Ms Day." The doctor said.

"Oh don't be and call me Jess." She said as friendly as ever.

" Well let's get to it. I'm not going to beat about the bush Jess its not good news. I'm very sorry but… well there is no way of treating the tumours that wouldn't kill you. I'm sorry but…"

"Wait what?" Nick interrupted "what do you mean you can't treat it? Your suppose to make her better not give up!"

"I'm sorry there is nothing we can do."

Silence filled the room. Jess was struggling to understand what she had just heard. "Wait I'm going to die?" she asked

The doctor looked at her sad face and then at Nicks. He looked down at the floor and answered to question with a simple yet heart-breaking "yes… I'm so sorry."

Jess's eyes started to glass over. "How long?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. The doctor didn't answer so she asked again this time with more power. "How long have I got to live?"

" Well we can't know for sure…"

"Just answer the question." Nick said in a threatening voice

" 6 months at the most." The doctor said.

"I'm sorry but I… I need some air." Jess said running out the door.

"Ms Day..."

"No… let me deal with this." Nick aid running after her calling her name. _A week ago everything was so great. Why did this have to happen? _


	5. As long as I have you

"Jess? Jess!" Nick called after her as she ran through the halls of the hospital. She didn't stop to even think where she was running to. All she knew was that she needed some space, some air. But as she continued running, she began to feel more and more faint until she had to stop, struggling for breath.

Nick caught up to her seconds later. He just stood there staring at her for a moment before he heard a sharp splutter and noticed she was finding it hard to breathe. He took hold of her and sat down on the floor, forcing her to fall in his lap and let her breathing start to regulate again.

She wrapped her arms around him and began to relax as much as she could, when she suddenly realized that they were no longer inside the hospital but in the parking lot by her old beat up car.

Nick sat very still, stroking her back and trying not to spook her. He felt her head lift off of his shoulder and pull away so that her face was in front of his. He wanted to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be all right, but when he saw the tears starting to build in her already blood shot eyes he knew he couldn't lie to her.

"Jess I… I don't know what to say… I wish I could tell you that everything will be fine but I can't… I … I can't lie to you."

Nick felt the impact of what had just happened finally hit him. And it hit him hard. Harder than when he thought he had cancer. Harder than when his dad died. Nick suddenly did something that he had not done on either of those occasions. He began to cry.

Jess could only look at him and pull him to her. She had no words. There was no bright side, no light at the end of the tunnel. Not now. So they just sat there in the middle of the parking lot and held each other and cried.

After and hour or so Nick felt Jess' breathing become even and her body relax in to his. He lifted her up and placed her peaceful body in the back of the car. Then he walked back inside to find the doctor.

The doctor was still in the room where they had left him, face etched with concern.

"Did you find her?" he asked.

"Yes." Nick avoided eye contact. The doctor could tell from the defeat apparent in his voice that Nick was taking this just as hard as Jess.

"I'm sorry, really I am. If there was anything I could do I would do it." Nick knew the doctor was sincere. All Nick could do was offer back was a nod.

"Well there is nothing you can do so… I guess… that's it. I'm going to lose the one thing I care about the most. I'm going to lose her and I can't even tell her that everything will be okay… that she'll get through this." Nick stopped as he felt fresh tears start to fall down his cheeks. The doctor just continued to look down at his desk as Nick let his emotions spill out.

"Why does this have to happen to her… she … she is the kindest most selfless person I know. Why does it have to be her? Why could it not be me? I just… I just don't understand why the worst things have to happen to the best people." As he finished his voice returned to normal. There was a moment of silence before the doctor allowed himself to speak.

"I don't know why or how, but I do know that she doesn't deserve it and that you can't start beating yourself up about it."

"How? How am I supposed to not beat myself up about it?" Nick asked, almost pleading.

"I don't know, but you have to be there for her."

"So you're saying forget about the fact that Jess is dying and just...somehow...act rational with all of this?" Nick questioned.

"Yes… and if you really love her you will find a way. It won't be easy, I can tell you that much but… she means the world to you. An idiot could see that, and that is the most important thing here. She will die being loved… she will be remembered. That's all the advice I can give you. I'm sorry."

Nick looked at the man in front of him for the first time in detail. He wasn't a young man, but he looked older than Nick figured he was. He could tell from the wrinkles by his mouth and around his eyes that he had had a stressful life. And somehow, for some reason, this comforted Nick.

"She is the only thing that matters now." Nick said as he exited the room.

-ness-

When Nick returned to the car, he found Jess sitting in the front seat staring out the window. He knew that she had been crying, and it made his heart ache.

When Nick opened the door to the car, Jess jumped awake form her daydreaming and turned to face him. He sat down, closed the door and turned to look at Jess' face. She gave him a weak smile before her eyes started to water again. She shook her head and rolled her eyes before letting out a annoyed laugh.

"I told myself I was done crying." She said turning her body all the way around to face Nick.

"I love you Jess." Nick said as he grabbed her hand. Jess nodded and whispered, "I know."

"Take me home, Miller?" Jess asked.

"Okay," he replied and started the car.

"Hey Nick… can we not tell the guys yet. I don't think I'm ready."

"Of course Jess, we will tell them when you want to… but are you going to tell Cece?" Nick asked sympathetically.

"I want to, and I kind of have to. But first things first. I want to go home and go to my room, listen to music and lie with you in bed. And I don't want to cry or have you crying, because this is a fact of life now. I'm going to die. The only reason I was crying anyway was because I'm not going to be able to do any of the things I have always wanted to do." As Jess finished her voice started to falter and tears started to stream down her face again.

"Hey Jess, what are you talking about… we still have time… we can do the things you want."

"No, we cant."

"Ok tell me what you won't be able to do. " Nick waited patiently for her to talk.

"Well first, I won't be able to have kids. Second, get married Or third...and this is the one I hate the most… I won't be able to see you every day for the rest of my life and grow old with you."

Nick reached for her face and pulled her into a kiss. As their lips met, Jess felt all of the emotion she was holding in burst free, and she released it all into this one kiss, showing him how much she was going to miss him. But the thing that surprised her the most was that he returned the kiss with almost more emotion that she was giving.

As they pulled apart Nick wiped the tears from Jess' face with his thumb and leaned his forehead onto hers.

"Jess, I will do everything I can to help make as many of those things possible. We may not be able to grow old together, but I'm not going anywhere Jess. I wish I could have kids with you and have a house with a yard and a dog but…"

"As long as I have you now… I don't care." Jess whispered before kissing him again.


	6. the big reveal

The next morning Nick woke up to find Jess still sleeping in his arms. They had done exactly what Jess asked, laying in her bed just holding each other until they both eventually fell asleep. They had barely said anything and Nick knew that, for now, actions would speak louder than words.

He stayed there just watching her. Her body was so small and weak when she was asleep. She looked so peaceful. He wondered if, when it was time for her to go, would she just slip off like this into an everlasting sleep. As soon as his mind began to dwell on the thought of losing her, his heart would start to ache and he would snap himself out of it quickly, for her sake.

Jess started to move in his arms and a small sigh fell from her lips.

"This is what I'm going to miss." Her voice was croaky and sore from crying so much the day before. Nick leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Hey you. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Like a log, I always do when I'm in your arms," she replied.

"Well good. I'm glad to hear it." He said it with sincerity in his voice.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" he asked.

"Nick. Just because I'm dying doesn't mean that you have to act differently, like make me tea."

"No, I know, but I want to."

"Well in that case… yes please, and could you put some honey in it? My throat feels like cardboard."

"Sure and uh…Jess are you going to tell anyone today?" Nick was worried that he was going to cause an argument or upset her further.

"I think I'm going to tell the guys today and if I can, I'm going to get Cece round as well and kill to birds with one stone."

"I think that's a good idea" he said and placed a kiss on her lips before climbing out of bed and trudging down the hall to the kitchen.

Schmidt and Winston sat on the bar stools in the kitchen looking at their computers as Nick approached them.

"Hey man." They said in sync. After this, they both looked up and smiled at each other and then preceded to high-five whilst uttering words like "cool bro" and "awesome." Nick just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys. Jess and I want to talk to you later. Are you going to be around? It's kind of important." Nick didn't look at either of them in the eye, hoping they wouldn't think anything was off.

"Sure."

"No problem."

"Great, thanks guys." Nick grabbed Jesses cup of tea and piece of toast he had made and walked back into her room. Jess was now sitting up with her phone in her hand typing something. Nick place the toast and tea on her bedside table and sat down next to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked inquisitively.

"Texting Cece to come over as soon as she can." She replied.

"Ok good. Hey Jess, do you think you could write a list of the things you want to see and do before… you know. "

"Sure ok, I will start now."

-ness-

A couple of hours later, everyone was gathered on the couch with Nick and Jess standing in front of them.

"Guys, you're killing us with the suspense here, really, but I have somewhere I need to be so could we hurry this up," Schmidt said, completely oblivious to the news he was about to receive.

"Shut up Schmidt, she will tell you as soon as she is ready." Nick said calmly.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Nick asked her, picking up her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. She nodded her head and took a deep breath.

"As you guys know, I have been back and forth from the hospital quite a bit lately…"

"Yep, you guys are really not very good at lying, considering that Jess has had a wrist band on every time you come back from "visiting Grandma," Winston said matter of factly.

"Let her finish." Nick chimed in.

"Well you all thought that it was so they could check that I was ok after the accident…"

"Obviously." Cece said.

"Well it's kind of because of that, but it's a bit more serious than just that." The room went silent and the back and forth that had been happening stopped. The tension in the room rose to a new level.

"I have a, uh… tumour. And there is nothing anyone can do…." Jess struggled to get her words out and looked to Nick who was standing next to her with his arm around her shoulder.

"Jess is going to… to um… die." Nick said as the tears started again. Jess was tucked in to his chest sobbing. Nick wrapped himself around her and placed his head on top of hers.

Everyone on the sofa was in a state of shock, as the words that had just been voiced began to sink in.

Jess' sobs started to calm as she thought of Schmidt, Winston and Cece sitting so close. As she started to pull away from Nick she felt another pair of arms wrap around her, then another and then another. Flash backs from when Nick had told them that his father had died came through Jess' memory, and she knew Nick would be thinking the same thing. She tightened her grip on him again and let all the people she loved let their emotions out.

Fifteen minutes later, they all unhooked and sat down on the couch. Jess stayed attached to Nick and didn't let go.

He leaned down and whispered "I love you."

Jess looked up and said "I love you so much, it actually hurts."

Jess sat down on the couch followed closely by Nick, who refused to let go of Jess' hand.

Finally Jess could see her closest friends faces. All of them where crying silently and looking at her. She turned to look at Nick's face before telling them all the details.

"The doctor says I have at most 6 months to live. During this time I would like to do as many of the things I've always wanted to do before I don't have time to anymore. So… there is a list of things I want to do with certain people…."

Jess got up off the couch and went into her room. She came back in with a handful of papers and proceeded to give each person a slip with his or her name clearly visible on the top.

"The blue text means that I want to do them with everyone, and the red are things I want to do with only you. It will be impossible for us to do all of the things on these lists in this short period of time so… " She then gave everyone another list. "This is the order I think we should do it in." Everyone looked at the list then looked up at Jess and agreed to do it.

"So when should we start?" Cece asked.

"I will give it a couple of days, so we can all get used to the idea before we start so… should we say Sunday?" Jess asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Great. So there are some rules. No crying, no talking about death and no acting differently towards me. Just try to treat me as you always have. That's all I ask." Jess was somber, but seemed satisfied with her explanation of things.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Don't feel like you can't talk to me about your problems or if you're upset. I know it's just as hard on you guys as it is on me." Everyone seemed to absorb what Jess had said. Jess kept her eyes on Nick the whole time.

The gang sat together and discussed the list briefly. Cece suddenly said that she had to go and got up to leave. Jess grabbed her just as she walked out the door and shut the door behind them so the guys couldn't hear what was being said.

"Cece, are you okay? You haven't said a word all day." Jess asked, concerned.

"No Jess, I'm not okay. First my Dad, now you! Why does my life have to suck so much?" Cece asked. Jess had completely forgotten about Cece's dad. He had died when she was young of a similar cancer.

"Cece I… I'm so sorry. It completely slipped my mind. If I would have remembered I …"

"No Jess, don't feel bad. It's not your fault. None of this is." Cece said ran to her friend and enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry my mind is a bit all over the place at the moment. On Sunday I swear I will be better." Cece released Jess and made her way to the elevator.

"I mean it Cece, if you need to talk I'm here."

Cece nodded and got in the elevator just in time to make sure Jess didn't see her sink to the floor and cry.


End file.
